The Microelectronics Laboratory for Biomedical Sciences is a program project aimed to applying solid state electronics to biomedical instrumentation. It consists of five projects grouped into three areas. I. TECHNICAL CORE: (1) Solid State Technology. The ion implant, diffusion and thick film facilities will be utilized to design and fabricate transducers and special integrated circuits in collaboration with other research projects in this program. Technological studies of microelectronic device processing and implant instruments will be carried out. (2) Physiological Evaluation and Clinical Application. In vivo characterization of transducers and implant instruments in animals will be carried out; clinical applications requiring the unique properties of these transducers and instruments will be developed. II. BIOMEDICAL TRANSDUCERS: Pressure Transducer. Integrated circuits will be incorporated with the sensing element for temperature and offset voltage compensation and amplification; improvements in design and packaging will lead to transducers suitable for longterm monitoring or control of pressure in physiological systems. High sensitivity capacitance pressure transducers with signal processing circuit elements integrated with the sensing device will be studied. III. CLINICAL INSTRUMENTATION SYSTEMS: (1) Functional Stimulation for Neural Control. Implant stimulators and control units will be designed and evaluated to restore partial function of disabled limbs. (2) Neurosurgical Monitoring Systems. Temperature and intracranial pressure monitoring systems will be clinically evaluated. Special integrated circuits and sensitive pressure transducers will be incorporated in the second generation ICP systems; epidural monitoring systems will be studied and designed for short-term implant applications. Instruments to measure cerebral perfusion will also be investigated.